


The Best Is Yet To Come

by thegreatersea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Ruby is really really gay, So is Blake but she's better at not letting it overwhelm her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatersea/pseuds/thegreatersea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, last heir to the Rose Crown is informed that her parents arranged for her to be married to the heir to the Vacuan throne. Despite some initial objections, but Ruby decides that maybe she can make this work. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Is Yet To Come

It was a universal truth that no matter the circumstances, Ruby Rose hated meetings. Especially ones that she, in her own considered opinion, didn’t even need to attend! Lord Ozpin always had things well in hand, but insisted she preside over the major ones because, “someday you will need to lead these meetings yourself, my Lady.”

Luckily, Ozpin did honestly have everything covered, and so Ruby, last scion of the Rose Crown, could let her mind wander. After all, nothing important or needing her attention ever happened at these stupid things anyway.

“As previously arranged, Lady Rose’s fiance will be arriving later this afternoon and, after a suitable period of no less than a month to become accustomed to each other, will be wed for the good of the kingdoms.” Well, except that.

“What?” She shrieked, with a faint sound of breaking glass in the distance. In the midst of her shock, Ruby made a note to sneak a cookie from the kitchens for the servant responsible. Poor guy just couldn’t seem to stop dropping things.

Ozpin took Ruby’s shock as an opportunity to dismiss the council and clear the room. Leading her to a side table, he sat her down before taking his own seat, sipping from his omnipresent mug while he waited for Ruby to find her voice again.

“What do you mean I’m getting married? When was someone going to tell me?”

Ozpin took another sip before answering. “I did tell you. After the council meeting last week when we went over the paperwork.”

“I think I would have remembered you telling me I was getting married.”

“So you don’t remember signing those forms allowing safe passage for the Vacuan contingent.”

“I thought that was a merchant caravan!”

“So no.” Ozpin let out a sigh before setting his mug to one side and leaning forward, hands loosely clasped in front of him. “My Lady, what’s done is done. More importantly, this marriage is something your parents, may the moon shelter them, decided would be best for you. Please try to see it that way.”

“Did my parents also decide telling me a week after my sixteenth birthday that I was getting hitched was best for me?”

“Actually Ruby, yes, that was in the contract as set forth by both your father and the Vacuan king at the time.”

Ruby leaned back in her seat slightly, raising her eyebrows at the Lord Chamberlain. “One of the conditions of the marriage contract is that we were only to know it even existed a month before the wedding?”

Ozpin snuck a sip from his mug before replying. “... Yes.”

“Did this contract happen to smell like wine?”

“That is immaterial.” _So a yes_ , Ruby thought. “What matters now is getting you ready to meet your new beau. Off to your chambers, an appropriate outfit has been selected for you.”

* * *

A few hours and one unnecessary (in Ruby’s opinion) makeover later, Ruby waited in the private receiving room wearing what was quite possibly the most uncomfortable dress ever designed, a mass of crinoline, taffeta, and whalebone for structure in exactly the worst spots. At least she managed to sneak her mother’s cloak in with her. The mantle was a comforting weight as she tried to manage her expectations. Circumstances being what they were, she didn’t have many, hoping that the boy would at least be clean.

Ruby was shaken from her thoughts by a sharp knock on the door and the announcement of someone she didn’t hear in her haste to stand up and greet them. And it was in her haste that she promptly fell over.

It should be noted at this point that Ruby Rose had three great weaknesses: high heels, beautiful women, and weapons of all kinds. And unfortunately for her, her current outfit included the former. Strike one.

As Ruby fell, all she could do was turn so she didn’t break something trying to catch herself on her hands and yell something about “Stupid lady stilts!” Bracing for impact, she was understandably confused when instead of hardwood flooring, she felt something soft behind her, a lovely counterpoint to the well-muscled arms she could feel supporting her. With a huff of effort from her mystery companion, Ruby was set back on her feet. Turning to greet whoever saved her, presumably her fiance, Ruby opened her mouth only to be struck speechless by the sight of the singularly gorgeous woman before her. Strike two.

Whoever this woman was, she was honestly a vision. Her skin was a dark umber, and golden eyes glinted out of a face that deserved to be carved from marble. Her hair fell in raven waves down her back, capped with a pair of cat ears just as dark. Even her outfit was beautiful. She wore a dress that graced her lithe figure without hindering movement, fabric a black that was dark as midnight, while the gold she wore at her waist, wrists, and lower ears just made her eyes all the brighter.

And at her waist was a sheath for quite possibly the most beautiful pair of dao she had ever seen. Strike three.

Ruby spared a brief moment to thank her parents and anyone else with a hand in setting this up before shaking her head and offering her best curtsy. “My apologies for the upset, my Lady, I’m afraid I was thought in lost.” Realising what she just mangled, Ruby quickly backpedaled even as heat rushed from her face to the very tips of her ears. “I-I mean I was lost in your-- no wait, that’s not it! What I _mean_ to say is!--” Ruby wished the floor would rise up and swallow her whole, but instead sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands, mumbling,  “Gosh you’re pretty.”

A whisper of silk was all the warning she had before she felt a hand carefully tilt her face up. Rather than the half-expected disgust or exasperation, she was met with warmth in this woman’s eyes and a chuckle from her lips in a rich alto.

“Since I doubt you heard my introduction through that tumble, my name is Blake, daughter of House Belladonna,” she said. “And I’m glad you think so. You’re rather pretty yourself, you know. I especially love the cape. It suits you.”

For reasons she could never have explained, this set Ruby off on her own round of giggling. Calming herself somewhat, Ruby said, “It’s lovely to meet you, Blake.”

 _I definitely think this could work_ , she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not want to come out for a while, but I think I did a pretty good job anyway. This is also sadly my first time describing skin color period, let alone one that is obviously not white, so please let me know if I did alright or if any of it is offensive. Thanks!


End file.
